Paradise
by LadyStiff
Summary: Hermione needs a holiday in paradise. When a very sexy, very powerful Draco Malfoy shows up, does her holiday become even better? Well, of course it does.


Hermione was sitting alone in the formal dining room of the famous Hotel Serpens. She was gently stroking the stem of her wine glass and breathing in the tropical night time air.

It was her first night here, on the beautiful island of Atlas, one of the only wizarding islands there were. It had been made Unplottable years ago, when some rich pureblood family had bought it off of an unsuspecting muggle. There was a time when only purebloods were allowed, but that had changed exactly six years ago (the anniversary as it were). She had desperately needed a holiday, and this paradise was exactly what she needed.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, taking a sip from her glass and looked around the vast, yet beautifully decorated room. She was sitting at a table next to the sunken dance floor which was in an oval shape and protruded outside to the glass deck over the sea. The ceiling was completely open to the skies and the stars, and was magically enchanted to not let in the rain or the wind when necessary. Not tonight though, tonight was perfectly warm and scented with the flowers in bloom and salt from the ocean.

All the tables were already occupied with couples, staring into the other's eyes, all looking impossibly in love. She was the only one sitting alone.

Hermione downed her glass, putting it on the table in front of her and adjusted the skirt on her elegant, floor-length, strapless dress. She loved this dress, she thought touching it lightly as a waiter promptly filled her glass again; it had a black bust line with a floral accent on the empire waist, where the white skirt gathered and cascaded to the floor in amazing, accordion, pinstripe pleats. She always had the best times in this dress, so it was a bit of a lucky charm really.

Hermione felt electricity tingle up her spine, and with a sharp indrawn breath, her eyes zeroed onto the entrance of the dining room. Standing there was the most beautiful man Hermione had ever seen. His forearms pushed his grey blazer back, so he could stuff his hands in his matching grey trouser pockets, showing off his flat stomach covered in a white dress shirt which was open at the collar. His white-blonde hair was slicked back, showing off his defined jaw and patrician nose. Hermione couldn't tell from this distance the color of his eyes, but she could definitely tell that they were coldly surveying the dining area.

A manager hurried up to him, and spoke to him in a simpering manner. The sexy blond didn't even look at him, or acknowledge him in anyway- just continued to inspect everyone in the dining room. It was only fair, as all the females in the room were inspecting him right back, Hermione thought in irritation.

The manager seemed to get the hint, and with almost a bow, he backed off.

Hermione continued to look at the blond, her eyes tracing over all his features and down his body. As if he knew, his eyes suddenly pinned her down, and she looked away shyly. She was feeling particularly damp between her thighs, and she rubbed them together to ease the want. Hermione felt like too much of a coward to look for him again, but she couldn't resist a peek through her eyelashes to see if he was still there.

To her disappointment, he wasn't.

Hermione glanced around quickly but there was no sign of him.

'Granger…'

Hermione jumped and gasped, looked up quickly. She got caught by mercurial silver/grey eyes and as she stared into those intense orbs, she gasped again.

'Malfoy!' And of course it was; Hermione could see that now. He even had his trademark smirk firmly in place. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Malfoy sat down in the chair next to hers without invitation, and gestured to a waiter with a lazy flick of his fingers. The waiter immediately brought another bottle of wine… no, it was champagne.

He completely ignored her question, instead asking one of his own, 'Enjoying your stay so far, Granger?'

Hermione looked at him in bemusement and decided to use his own ploy and not answer, 'What's the champagne for, Malfoy.'

Malfoy smirked in amusement, 'A celebration.'

Hermione jumped when the waiter popped the cork. 'What are we celebrating?'

The look he gave her made her cross her legs to contain her arousal and she felt her nipples harden underneath the material of her dress. 'Let's say that we celebrating us.'

Hermione scoffed, 'There is no 'us', Malfoy.'

His eyes fell to her nipples that were faintly peaking through her dress. 'No? I beg to differ.'

Hermione's face started to redden, and although his arrogance should have angered her, it didn't. She wanted him, and by the looks he was giving her, she was pretty sure that he wanted her too. So what if he was a Malfoy? The war has been over for nearly eight years now, and the past was exactly where it should be.

Hermione took a slow sip of her champagne and gave him an arched look. 'Are you still a git, Malfoy?'

Malfoy lifted a blond eyebrow and his firm, full lips twitched in amusement. 'Of course. No one changes that much.'

Hermione laughed, 'Well good, we don't want to seem boring, now do we?'

Malfoy took her hand, which was wrapped around the stem of her glass, and topped it up for her. 'No… never that.' He caressed her fingers for a moment before letting go.

Hermione licked her lips, staring at her fingers, and marveling at how they were still tingling from his touch. She looked at Malfoy, and saw his eyes were firmly fixed to her lips, and then travelled up her face to lock onto her gaze.

'Would you like to dance?'

Hermione bit her lip, and nodded.

He stood up and offered her his hand. She placed hers into his and let him escort her down the steps to the dance floor. He pulled her in close, cupping her waist with one big hand as the other tenderly cradled her hand, resting it over his heart. Hermione rested her free hand on his shoulder, and she had to fight hard not to slide it across and play with the hair on the nape of his neck.

She looked way up into his face, and their gazes locked. They said not a word as they began to sway to the hypnotic music. The hand at her waist had moved too, seductively stroking up and down her spine. Hermione begun to play with his hair, not even thinking about it, causing a sound to come out of Malfoy's throat. It sounded like a growl, and before Hermione knew it, Malfoy's mouth was on hers, devouring her.

She moaned as his tongue licked the seam of her lips, demanding access. The moment she opened her mouth, he began to eat at her, seduce her, mimic the actions of sex until Hermione moaned long and hard, and murmur his name against his mouth. 'Malfoy.'

'Draco… call me Draco.'

Hermione licked his lips. 'Draco…' She nipped at his bottom lip, 'Draco, let's get out of here.'

Draco pulled away, his eyes bright with desire. 'Wait for me in the lobby.' With that he strode away, flagging down a waiter.

Hermione watched him go, and with shaky legs, went to go wait for him.

She watched as Draco walked towards her. He hadn't taken very long.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her flush against him, 'Ready to go?' He said, with a kiss to her lips.

'Mmhmm.' Hermione murmured, deepening the kiss. She felt the familiar feeling of Apparating and knew Draco was taking them somewhere. It didn't matter to where.

They landed in a massive lounge overlooking the ocean, and Hermione knew it wasn't the hotel.

Hermione glanced around before getting distracted by Draco's fingers lifting up her skirts in order to stroke up her thigh.

'Did I tell you how much I love your dress, Granger?' Draco said as he tugged on the side hem of her panties. Hermione gripped onto his wide shoulders as he slipped in a dexterous finger and tickled her nether lips.

'No, you didn't. But I don't think I like it anymore.' Hermione said with a gasp, thrusting her hips against his hand. 'Take it off.'

'When I'm good and ready.' He whispered against her ear, making her shiver.

Draco removed his hand from her, moving it around so that he could clasp her buttocks in each hand. He lifted her up onto what Hermione thought was the kitchen counter. He then proceeded to drag her skirts up, revealing more of her legs as he went, taking her mouth in a hard kiss that made her toes curl.

Hermione tried to touch as much of him as possible, pushing his jacket down his shoulders and fumbling with his shirt buttons, desperately in need of skin.

Draco broke the kiss, pushing her dress up the rest of the way so it was bunched around her waist, showing off her damp panties to his gaze.

'Damn it you're beautiful, Hermione.' Draco groaned, grasping the waist band of her panties and gently sliding them down her long, slender legs, pausing only to remove her stilettos.

He began to gently kiss up her thigh, placing a gentle kiss to her pubic bone before starting again on the other leg.

Hermione gave a frustrated growl, her hands spearing into his hair impatiently. 'Don't tease me, Draco. I want it.'

Draco chuckled against her inner thigh. 'So impatient, my kitten, but don't worry. I will make you come until you can't see straight.'

He continued to kiss slowly upwards, and Hermione spread her legs wider, hoping to tempt him.

Draco finally reached his destination, running the tip of his finger from her hole to her clit, giving it a teasing rub before going down again, piecing her with one long finger and curling it up inside of her. Hermione groaned, arching back on the counter so that she was leaning on her hands.

Draco moved his fingers slowly inside of her, while he inhaled her aroma. 'You smell so good. Tell me you want this, Hermione.'

Hermione was panting with arousal and anticipation. 'Yes, Draco, please. I want your mouth on me.'

Draco growled, immediately sucking her clit in his mouth, and squeezing in another finger. 'So fucking tight. I can't wait to feel you around my cock.' He continued to suck on her, before spearing her with his tongue, flicking her nub back and forth.

Hermione's head was thrashing on her shoulders and she couldn't stop the soft moans escaping from her mouth. 'So good, Draco. Don't stop, never stop.'

He pistoned her with his fingers, curling them up on every thrust in, and he felt her essence coat his fingers. He knew she was close, just a few more… Hermione screamed so loud, it echoed around the silent kitchen. She was convulsing hard around his fingers and he didn't stop licking her, riding out her orgasm until she came back to herself.

When her shudders stopped and her loud breaths were the only sound, he stood up, leaning down to kiss her. She sucked on his tongue, high on the taste of herself on it.

'I feel empty, Draco. I want you in me please.'

Resuming the kiss he pulled her dress over her head, discarding it on the floor, before picking her up and carrying her up the marble staircase.

Draco carried her into the master bedroom, which was light and airy, the balcony door open to let in the sound of the ocean and it aroma.

Hermione felt her back hit the softest of mattresses, and he stood next to her by the bed, and started to take off his shirt, kicking off his shoes then unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. She propped herself on her elbow so that she could take a better look at him. The minute his pants dropped, she felt herself dampen even more between her legs. He was so big- long and thick, and so beautiful.

Hermione opened her arms to him and he crawled on top of her, settling between her thighs. 'I need you, baby. Please come inside me.'

Draco's eyes met hers, and they looked positively molten with desire. He reached between them to grasp the base of his cock, guiding it slowly to her entrance. Hermione arched her back when she felt him push the head in, loving the way he stretched her open.

Not breaking their eye contact, Draco entwined their hands together, and swiftly embedded himself into her. They both gasped at the sensation.

He bent down to kiss her as he slowly fucked her into the mattress. It was a divine pace, making Hermione's toes curl and her hips thrust up in perfect rhythm to his.

She moved her face to the side, breaking the kiss as a particularly good thrust on Draco's part hit her square on her g-spot. 'Do it again. Oh god, it feels so good.'

Draco did it again, corkscrewing his hips, so that it hit it every time. 'Look at me, Hermione.' He demanded, squeezing her fingers, which were still intertwined. Her golden eyes met silver, and with that she felt herself fall all over again. Screaming his name, she began to convulse, unable to keep her eyes open.

She felt him roll them over so that she was now on top. She looked down at Draco, the pleasure still thrumming through her body. 'Ride me, love. I want to see you come again.'

Hermione swallowed and bit her lip, grinding herself back and forward over his still painfully hard penis. Silver eyes watched her as she moaned on top of him, loving the way his cock disappeared into her on every thrust. He brought one of their clasped hands to his lips, kissing it reverently. 'You're amazing, Hermione love. Perfect.'

He could see she was about to lose it again, so Draco planted his feet straight on the mattress and thrust into her from the bottom. He wished he could bring a hand to caress her clitoris but he refused to let go of her hands.

He twisted his hips, desperate now to make her come, he was so close. All he wanted was to spill his seed deep inside of her. 'Are you close, baby? Gonna come soon…'

Hermione was moaning now, 'So close, so close.' She frantically ground her clit on his pubic bone, desperate for release.

'Come for me, Hermione.' Draco gasped though gritted teeth.

Hermione flung her head back but no sound came from her, she was squeezing hard around him, so hard that her muscles were pulling him deeper.

'Fuck.' He groaned, letting his seed spurt deep inside of her.

He felt Hermione collapse on top of him, her inner muscles still lazily milking him. He kissed her neck, squeezing her hand.

After a few moments, Hermione felt him whisper words and she smiled in contentment.

'Happy anniversary, honey.' He murmured sweetly in her neck.

Their wedding rings glinted in the moonlight coming from their balcony door.


End file.
